Talk:Kimimaro
Family name Kaguya is not Kimimaro's family name. The second databook states his name is simply "Kimimaro," with no family name. --ShounenSuki 09:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Usually a person's clan name is his last name. --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 10:07, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Not this time. If Kaguya had been Kimimaro's family name, it would have been used as such in the second databook, just like all other family names. --ShounenSuki 10:26, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::I wonder...everybody says that he is from the Kaguya clan...Orochimaro took him from the Kaguya clan...he was born in the Kaguya clan...he was raised in the Kaguya clan...and still you say it's not he's name...I think that he is not mentioned as Kimimaro Kaguya just becouse he left the clan and joined Orochimaro...and maybe he wanted to forget the savage kind of clan he belonged to...I can't admit that Kimimaro has no last name as long as we know hes provenience...--Yumetai (talk) 15:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kimimaro is from the Kaguya clan, there is no doubt about that. However, we cannot simply assume his family name is Kaguya without an official source. Japanese clans are too complex for that. Being from a specific clan doesn't mean your family name is that clan's name. ::::To take a real-life example: Yūki Hideyasu (1574–1607) was a daimyo of the Tokugawa clan; the second son of the founder of the clan and the first Tokugawa shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu (1543–1616). Most of the Tokugawa clan members, except those who were clan heads or their immediate heirs, were actually held the family name Matsudaira. ::::It could even be that Kimimaro doesn't have a family name at all, as was the case in Japan quite some centuries ago. The famous Onmyōji Abe no Seimei (~921–~1005) doesn't have a family name, for instance. His name literally translates to Seimei of the Abe clan. Only centuries later did it become normal to use family names. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I can call your reply as spot on...I'm officially pwnd :D--Yumetai (talk) 19:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Moving the Article Since Kaguya isn't Kimimaro's surname, I suggest this article be moved from "Kimimaro Kaguya" to simply "Kimimaro". --ShounenSuki 22:03, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Ties to Itachi Kimimaro died of a fatal disease... in battle... when he had the upper hand. Sound like Itachi's fight with Sasuke much? Maby they had the same disease. :It's a big "coincidence" but it doesn't mean it's the same disease, also I remember that Kimimaro had to be bedridden to extend his lifespan, while Itachi only needed some kind of medicine. Actually...Kishimoto later confirmed that Kimimaro died from Tuburculosis. :A source for this? Jacce | Talk 06:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't Kishimoto it was a debate that Hugh Laurie while being his character House M.D. off set settled from what I remember, that site is offline now and I don't remember the name but I remember seeing it clearly. He said from all of the manga panels from Itachi's debut to his death he concluded it was Tuburculosis. But until Kishi himself agrees with that then that was just House's look at it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Kirigakure Where has it been stated that he had an affiliation with Kirigakure? As far as I remember he just happened to participate in the attack along with his clan and nothing more. :His clan was allied with Kirigakure, but turned on them for the pleasure of fighting. ::Even if this is the case, it was the clan who was allied, he himself barely had anything to do with the clan's associations until he was released to fight against Kirigakure, maintaining that there makes it seem it was somewhat on a more personal level (or at least that's my opinion). Healing? I know it's neverstated, but Kimimaro must have some healing ability for him to project bones through his skin and be instantly back to normal. Do you think it could be mentioned that he at least has possible skills to do with healing?Spectic (talk) 02:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's presumably a product of his kekkei genkai (which is mentioned at Shikotsumyaku). ''~SnapperT '' 03:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i agree with that even in the manga it did not state that he had it but it did show that when he removed his arm to make a short bone blade that the muscle itself went back together thats all am saying :Like Snaps said three years ago, it's probably a product of his kekkei genkai. You expected the openings to just stay to stay open and fester? Though mentioning that these would later close up or something without directly mentioning healing directly wouldn't hurt. --Cerez365™ 17:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Personality "On his way to Kirigakure, he encountered Zabuza Momochi and Haku, apparently shortly after they met each other." - Can someone tell me how this has anything to do with his personality? It's in the article. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Formation and destruction of BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is the problem with you guys it is very clear in the manga 212 pg 2 that Kimimaro can control the formation and destruction of bones so who is deleting it every time I write it, and that's how he doesn't bleed from using the bone ability and that's why his wounds close up.Sharingan Itachi (talk) 23:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :He can control bone cells, not all cells. You're reading a bad translation. ''~SnapperT '' 03:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Don't worry, I'm not talking about "Bloodline Expansions" here. What I'm talking about is adding more to his article. A lot of things have been revealed about him in the anime. If no one is comfortable adding these things to his canon profile, I say create an "Anime Section". Just a suggestion really Grimmjow2 (talk) 06:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :What kind of things, exactly? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well they expanded on the Jugo flashback. They showed him, Orochimaru and Kabuto killing the Fourth Kazekage with Orochimaru saying "This was all thanks to you Kimimaro". They also showed him in that filler with the Fuma Clan. Grimmjow2 (talk) 22:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Kimimaro's eyes In chapter 530 page 14, kimimaro didn't have the black scalea and white irises that all the undead summons of kabuto have. Should this be mentioned? (talk) 10:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Ralneox :It might've been a mistake so i think we should wait until next week, his group should be getting featured next week. --Cerez☺ (talk) 11:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::In chapter 531 page 09, kimimaro's eyes are the usual undead summon black and white. Looks like it was an art error. Damn, and I was hopeing something awesome was going on with kimi. Ralneox (talk) 07:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) So... Does his name still mean one who is without equal? Sorry if this is a dumb question but this was taken from the Wiki and replaced with Nobility and The slang for someone missing eyebrows with dots painted on there head. Just curious if the name still has the original meaning.--BB (talk) 04:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Who knows? Maybe not.--Shinobi Master (talk) 05:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) White Hair? Just wondering, is Kimimaro the only one with white hair in his clan? I don't recall seeing any others with white hair, only black (or dark brown, not sure since it was night time). Joshbl56 04:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Cause it's cool. --Elveonora (talk) 15:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, he's the only one depicted with white hair that we've seen in the Kaguya.--Cerez365™ 16:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Moniker Wasn't he (and Sasuke) known as Orochimaru's, "Vessel of Dreams"? Skitts (talk) 20:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I guess every host of Oro's should be called that then ... ; ) --Elveonora (talk) 01:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. Kimimaro and Sasuke were rather special in what they brought to the table. Skitts (talk) 02:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Bump. Skitts (talk) 03:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Curse Seal Should it be noted that he still has the Curse Seal of Earth even after being summoned by the Edo Tensei? (talk) 15:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Aye, but (more interesting to mehe never used it. Edo Tensei's a bit confusing when it comes to these things but that seal is the same as Nagato's crippled state- it's just how the "soul" saw itself so it was there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) trivia should it be noted that in all his fights shown he still has not lost a single fight? even against naruto In the fourth shinobi world war, when their spirits are released he is shown still fighting and not sealed. :Why would that be necessary to mention?--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:01, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Albinism? Could Kimimaro be Albino? This could explain his fair skin and white hair. This could be another reason why his clan feared him also, and I did find out that Albino people can have green eyes. :Don't know about the eyes, but I don't think he'd have those other pigmentations if he really had albinism. Regardless, that's pure speculation. Besides, persecution of albino people isn't really a thing in Japan, where pale skin is considered attractive. Omnibender - Talk - 22:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Sage He used Senjutsu and had control over his cursed seal so I think he should be considered a Sage.--Officialkamuiblade (talk) 18:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's not what a Sage is. A Sage is someone who has mastered Senjutsu through training. Knowing how to kick a ball doesn't make you a footballer.--Elveonora (talk) 18:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Tempered Steel Comment Looked through his fight through the viz translation. Can't find comment on his bones being stronger than tempered steel. Littlegen (talk) 12:38, April 17, 2019 (UTC)